


Little Mouse

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dude Idk even know the names of this stuff, LIKE GET A BIBLE, Leashes, M/M, Smut, So much smut, Threesome - M/M/M, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Kinky ass Gemini and Snake sex.My friend asked for it.I HAVE SINNED, TAKE ME AWAY SHAME TRAIN! *CHOO CHOO MOTHERFUCKER!*





	

Darkness. That was what was gonna be his world for the next few hours, or however long Gemini decided what was long enough. But Snake didn’t refuse, being blindfolded, waiting on his knees, hearing his Gemini walk about. Feeling his heart race, the blood pooling downwards. The cold air making him quiver, Snake licked his lips, sensing Gemini was standing in front of him.

“Open,” Gemini ordered, not one bit of feeling of love, but this dominance.

Snake swallowed as sweat rolled down his back, tension rose up in his shoulders. “Gem bab-”

He was forced to shut up, as Gem stuffed his thumb into Snake’s mouth. “No talking, none.”

Snake whimpered, his thumb pressing on his tongue.

“Good boy, now keep this under your tongue.” Snake felt a small round pill slip into his mouth. He did what he was told, pinning it under his tongue. He knew what it was Vemon, and from the cinnamon taste it was good Venom, in other words, every millimeter of skin was hyperactive, he could feel each leg of a fly on his back. Gemini let out a soft laugh, something Snake craved, as he paced around him, running a finger on his shoulders, his back then his collar bone. “Feet together.” Snake rolled forward on his knees, inching his ankles side to side, a moment later he left the cold wire wrapping 5 times around then tied down. “Good, look at you, you’re already at half mast.” Snake hissed feeling the softest touches on one of his members. “We’re gonna have to do something about this.” The Venom intensified the feeling, unable to control his urges as he grew harder. Then he felt it, the cold small tube. He whimpered, feeling more than stuffy down there, Gemini put a cumstopper in both of Snake's cocks.

“G-Gem-” He stuttered out.

A second later, his hair was gripped tightly, pulling his head up. “We’ll have to do something about this too.” fingers danced across his lips, over his teeth. Gemini walked back, leaving Snake whimpering, his mouth half open. He waited, his mouth still open. “I better not feel any teeth.” A moment later Snake fought his gag reflex as Gemini shoved his cock in. “Ahhh, good boy.” Snake didn't hesitate to start lapping and sucking around Gemini, feeling him quiver. Another set of arms wrapped around Snake, Snake gasped yanking his head back, Gemini growled, shoving him back down. “It’s just me Snake.” A tongue lapped up the side of his face, a hand reached around, running up and down Snake’s length. He whimpered the Venom forcing his body to heat up, even more, one of his cocks was gently being stroked, all too slowly for his taste. “Look at you.” The Gemini said that was standing above him, his cock deep in Snake's mouth. A set of canine teeth bit into his ear. “You're already hard…” The second Gemini hissed into his ear, his hand left Snake's member. Snake hissed out a hot breath of air, his cock throbbing and twitching, begging to be touched. “That was mean boys.” Snake froze hearing another voice that was farther away. Neither of these was his Gem…

Damn that was good, Snake thought, as the copy’s dick slid out of his mouth. Snaked tried to pinpoint where Gem's voice was, he wanted his Gem, not these copies. He panted his body growing hotter, his systems overworking to register all the extra sensations. His legs twitched as two cold wet fingers slid down his back, between his two cheeks, pressing over his entrance. He shivered licking his lips as a finger slipped into him. “Play nice with him, will you?” His Gemini said passing around him, trailing his fingers over Snake's lips. “I wanna hear him squeal.” Gemini laughed clearly seeing Snake's cocks twitching. “Give him a little attention, why don't you?” A second later the blindfold was ripped off and tossed to the floor. Snake started up seeing his Gemini red faced, a side effect of another Venom.

“Gem.” Snake begged, another finger slipped into him, he winced as they rolled around.

Gemini moaned, forcing Snake to jerk up. His Gemini panted, the copy's hands wrapped around his waist, and index finger tugged at the overly tight pants. Gemini moaned louder, his copy shoved a hand down, rubbing. Snaked watched the folds of Gemini's pants shift, the copy bit into Gemini's neck, Gemini moaned Snake's name. 

“Damn…” Snake licked his lips , watching as Gemini's copy slowly undressed Gemini. Snaked moaned as another finger was shoved into him, scraping against that tight pleasure spot. His hips bucked into the other copy's hand.

His Gemini smiled looking down at Snake, tossing his head back as the copy rubbed up to his length.

“This'll help.” His copy said licking the inside of his ear, as leather wrapped around his neck. A collar, a heavy shiny chain weighted it down, at the end of the chain was a fluffy Handel. And finally, there was a little dog tag, with Snake's name printed on it. Snake moaned, as his copy pushed in further, just touching that spot and with a sudden jerk of the chain cut off Snake's moan. “Good boy.”

“I have to admit, Master, that this is really kinky even for you.” He looked up into the green eyes.

Gemini, who still had his head tossed back, looked over at Snake. “T-truth be told, I've wanted you like this for awhile...All chained up, watching me get fucked by myself…” Gemini's face grew bright red, his eyes slid close as he moaned out, his copy took his length into his mouth. “I-I'm not sure if I-I told you, but I can f-feel everything that my copies do…” He ended the sentence, shoving his copy's head down, panting out half moans.

Snake cried out his back arched, he fell face forward, as the copy finally shoved his cock in. Feeling himself stretch, his ankles hurt from the wire, creating deep red marks. Looking up at his mate, enjoying how the copy made him moan. Snake whined, as the other copy thruster into him again.

Gemini popped open an eye, grinning seeing his lover begging for him. Roughly he yanked his copy off, the copy grinned getting what Gemini was planning.

Snake's attention shifted from Gemini to the copy in front of him, the copy grinned sitting down and facing Snaked. “Open,” Gemini ordered.

Snaked swallowed hard as the copy behind him slowed. “Yes, mas-” The sentence was cut off by the copy's throbbing dick. Snake looked up, their eyes met, Gamini was grinning, once again walking around the room. Out of Snake's vision.

“He wants you like this...uhhh…” The copy taking him from being moaned biting his ear pumped his cock into him. “Begging… crying out for him…” The one in front said, rubbing Snake's head. “Kinky.” The one behind him jerked forward, moaning out. Snake moaned, feeling every drop, every bead of sweat that fell between their bodies. The copy's tip pressing into him. He shivered, unable to feel release. The copy being him licked his ear sliding out, slapping his butt. The other copy slipped out of his mouth, licking his lips. “I'd love to see you choke a little longer, but I think Gemini would rather have you watch.”

Snake hissed, his body falling forward onto the cold floor, his body twitched in need. Watching Gemini and his copies, seeing that Gemini was wearing a blue collar ‘mouse' clearly labeled on it. A leash hung from it, his hands were bound behind his back, Snake noted the soft cushion between the leather and Gemini's perfect skin. 

Suddenly one lifted Gemini up, the other spread Gemini's legs. Snake gasped knowing what was gonna happen, his own self-throbbing. The copy slipped a hand under Gemini, slowly pulling out a bead, then another. Each one made Gemini shiver, the copies watched. Snake moaned. “Gem...mmmm…. D-damm you…”

Gemini smile, as the last bead popped out. The copy stood up, his hand rubbing Gemini’s self, Gemini rolled head back to the other’s shoulder. The first one lifted up Gemini’s hips, Gemini wrapped his legs around him.

Snake held his breath, wiggling his hips. “G-Gemmm…” He whined out.

Gemini cracked open one eye, grinning, then cried out as both his copies thrust into him. He grabbed at the one in front of him, latching onto his shoulders. Snake watched wide eyed as Gemini bounced, how he moaned, how copies of his perfect hand ran over his body. How Gemini cried out for Snake, how his copies, bit into his flesh, groaning in satisfaction. And how Snake was begging for it, any of it. “Look at you both…” One of the copies grinned, the other did too, looking at Snake. “You know he’s…” The copy moaned, the other started talking. “Wearing a stopper like you.” Gemini whimpered, as a loud slap echoed in the room, the copy behind him grabbed the leash, yanking it, Gemini’s head fell back, their lips mashed together. The other found Gemini’s exposed nipples, biting into one. Gemini’s hips bucked on their cocks, taking them both in.

Suddenly they jerked forward, Gemini, fell forward, grabbing the first one, panting. The one behind him groaned, falling to the floor, his energy finally depleted, he faded away. The second one set Gemini down, walking over to Snake, carefully untangling the wire on his ankles. He pulled Snake up their eyes locked. “He’s ready for you.” To emphasize Gemini weakly moaned out. He smiled fading away.

Snake blinked, his cock throbbing, looking at Gemini who was staring back at him, reflecting his own need. Slowly Snake rose to his feet, his back cracking. Numbly he walked over to Gemini, seeing his lover was still plugged, sand still recovering. “Kinky mouse.” He grinned, flicking out his tongue.

Gemini panted out, his eyes following Snake. “Sly snake...quit playing…” Gemini sat back on his butt, shoving his hips towards Snake.

Snake sighed, grabbing Gemini’s ching shoving their lips together, their tongues fighting, not for dominance, but reflect. Like missing a sweet piece of candy, wanting it back, and keeping it there in your mouth, in your heart and head. Snake pushed Gemini back, running his hands over Gemini’s chest, pinching and rubbing where he pleased. Drawing gasps, and moans, Gemini, wiggled his hips, his needs touching Snake’s. “Think you can handle both?” Snake paused looking down at the odd number of cocks.

Gemini frowned, and without warning he pushed Snake back, straddling him, flinging the leash around to hit Snake in the face. “Yes, I just had my dick in me twice.” He snapped lowering himself to Snake’s face. “Now you better start, or this mouse is gonna pin you hear and rub his ass on you dick.”

Snake grinned, grabbing the leash, pulling Gemini down to the ground. “You’re really aggressive today, eh, mouse?” He licked the side of Gemini’s face, sliding out from under him, slapping Gemini’s ass. Gemini winched, but let out a throaty groan, Snake stood behind him, his hands trailed down to his own hardness. He pulled gently at the stoppers, feeling himself relax, regain more of a pleasurable feeling. Licking his hips. “Have to admit, I’m gonna enjoy this.” He fell to his knees, shoving himself in, feeling Gemini’s own seed. Gemini moaned, feeling twin members of his lover. He whimpered, looking behind him. Snake smiled, running a hand down Gemini’s thighs, grabbing his cock, trailing up to the tip. Gemini trembled under him, Snake flicked his tongue into Gemini’s ear, slipping the piece of metal out. Then quickly slapping Gemini’s butt again. Gemini whined, wiggling his hips as Sneak shoved himself in deeper, then sliding out slightly and thrusting in hard again. Drawing out another loud gasp, he loved the noises his mouse made for him. “The venom is still strong.” He thrust into Gemini again, making him cry out. “Your body is burning...you feel so hot, slick…” He moaned into Gemini’s ear, his arms wrapping around his mate’s chest, pulling him up. Lifting both of them off the ground, Gemini fell onto his cocks, whimpering. Snake pushed him against the wall, Gemini pushed back, pressing Snake’s cocks into him even more, dragging out a moan from Snake. Snake huffed, thrusting up into Gemini, and Gemini fell. The fell into a rhythm, Gemini falling and Snake thrusting up at the same time, Gemini moaned, as Snake kissed his back, his hands running all over his burning skin. “Y-you feel so good…”

Gemini’s hips rolled. “I-I can’t do this for much longer…”

Snake bit his lip, pumping back into Gemini, a weak moan followed. His own need reflecting Gemini’s delama. “S-...start screaming for me…” He puffed out, grabbing Gemini’s hips, Gemini quivered under his touch. Snake pushed his hips down, shoving himself deeper.

“SNAKE!” Gemini cried out in both surprise and pleasure. 

Snake growled lifting Gemini again, slamming him back down. “Oh God Gem.”

Gemini cried out Snake’s name, coming as Snake hit right into his sweet spot. A moment later Snake’s hips jerked into Gemini, filling him.

 

They laid there clean, panting, already feeling the soreness. Snake rolled onto his side, feeling the warm blankets and the heat radiating from Gemini’s skin. He smiled, tugging softly at Gemini’s collar. “When did you get this?”

Gemini’s face turned red. “Awhile ago, I-I had it custom made…”

Snake shook his head, wrapping an arm around Gemini, pulling him closer. “My little mouse.”

Gemini scoft. “Shut up and coil around me my anaconda.” He nuzzled his face into Snake’s crock of his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SINNED  
> ALL OF THE SINS!  
> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
